


Electricity

by ImperfectlyFlawed



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Secret Relationship, Takes Place After 2x4 and Before 2x6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18352211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperfectlyFlawed/pseuds/ImperfectlyFlawed
Summary: Basically a oneshot of Cesar and Ruby a month after Monse broke up with Cesar and left for Brentwood.





	Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> Ive wanted to experiment with writing these two since season two came out and I hope I did something Justice :/

Ruby feels Cesar’s hot breath before he feels his sweet touch on his skin.

Deliberately Ruby does not turn his head around, instead he waits with feigned patience and closed eyes until Cesar finally, gently and cautiously, places a small kiss on his cheek. It is enough to make Ruby shudder, even though he would later never admit that. Cesar’s soft lips brush over Ruby’s smooth jawline. A warm, fulfilling sensation rushes through Ruby’s whole body. It is impossible to grasp that this beautiful feeling originates from the gentlest lips in the world.

Ruby leans his head against Cesar’s, willing to capture the touch of his lover’s lips in full expand. Fingertips press gently into the flesh of Ruby’s opposite cheek, insisting him to turn his head towards his lover. Ruby does not resist of course. He turns and looks into stunningly brown eyes who look at him with pure admiration.

But Cesar does not kiss him. He presses a delicate kiss at one corner of Ruby’s mouth only to move on to the other corner of the mouth to give it the same treatment. After that Cesar tilts his head a little to place the last kiss above friend’s upper lip. Ruby needs to smile. He has his eyes closed and just enjoys the treat Cesar is giving him. Ruby likes Cesar’s tease, especially because it is full of promises. And these promises usually more than keep up with reality.

Cesar moves his fingers along Ruby’s jaw line, with his thumb and index finger he lifts up his chin.

Ruby smiles at him warmly. He loves this boy. And after all this time he is still stunned by the way Cesar looks at him.

“You are so... hermosa”, Cesar huffs.

Love blossoms in Ruby’s chest and it only intensifies when Cesar finally presses their lips together. For a long moment, both boys simply enjoy the prickling feeling of their lips moving perfectly together in sync. Ruby breathes in deeply through his nose, the specific scent of Cesar tickles the inside of his nostrils.  
Sweet and sexy at the same time.

A pleasant shiver runs through Ruby’s body when Cesar’s tongue gently licks at his bottom lip. It does not take long for Ruby to part his lips so to give him an auspicious invitation. But again, Cesar likes to drive him a little crazy before he gives him what they both want. So for the time being Cesar gently nibbles at Ruby’s bottom lip. God, Ruby loves that and He cannot help but sigh as shivers run down his spine.

Cesar takes his time scratching his teeth over Ruby’s bottom lip and Ruby knows what Cesar wants. And again Ruby would never admit that later, but he never stood a chance. Cesar would get whatever he wants for sure. Ruby’s madly pounding heart does not leave him any choice.

In his desperate desire to finally deepen the kiss, Ruby cannot help the passionate moan that escapes his mouth. Cesar does not even bother to hide smirking against his lips. That is what he had wanted after all and so he sucks at Ruby’s bottom lip more firmly.

When had Cesar learned exactly what he likes? Ruby does not know. But he more than likes how Cesar treats his bottom lips because Ruby feels electric jolts pulsating through his whole body.

Cesar licks with his tongue over Ruby’s bottom lip again and again, until Ruby’s breath begins to accelerate.

Ruby knows that content feeling that evolves in his stomach. The satisfaction that washes over him when he lets Cesar do his thing. When he lets him lead. When he allows Cesar to thoroughly drive him crazy by denying him what he wants as long as he can.

But his dick begins to twitch in anticipation and in general, Cesar is just too hot to resist. This is why Ruby moves his tongue forward to touch Cesar’s.

Cesar loosens the hold on Ruby’s chin and moves his hand instead to the back of Ruby’s head, but he does not put any pressure yet. Cesar strokes his tongue over the length of Ruby’s, slowly, in a painfully arousing pace twirling around it.

He continues this dance until Ruby groans desperately into Cesar’s mouth.

By now, goosebumps have spread all over Ruby’s body.

And at last Cesar seems to decide to have mercy on him, because he finally pulls him deeper into the kiss. The feel of Cesar, his best friend, is the best feeling in the world, so there is nothing left that can make Ruby hold back.

Hungrily licks into Cesar’s mouth, enjoying how sweet he tastes. Ruby can detect the taste of chocolate and a hint of vanilla.

Cesar tilts his head to get better access, to deepen the kiss even more.

Ruby lifts up his hands, because he feels the need to hold onto Cesar or otherwise he would fall. His hands find Cesar’s biceps first, but soon he feels that the touch is not enough.

He buries his fingers in Cesar’s thick black hair, pulling him closer, searching for more contact with his body. So Ruby leans forward, places his knees on each side of Cesar’s thighs and sits down in his lap.

Cesar groans.

His hands loosen their grip on Ruby’s hair and squeeze his ass instead, thereby grinding Ruby against his crotch.

Both boy are now more moaning than breathing normally. Lips, fingertips, tongues are too eager, too aroused to spend much time at one place, but instead frantically taste every inch of their respective lover that they can reach.

Their kiss becomes sloppy. And wet. And simply intoxicating.

Cesar’s fingers bury into Ruby’s t-shirt, and shoves it over his head.

For a second, they break their kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Kudos and Comments are appreciated.


End file.
